


What Can You Get a Wookiee For Christmas . . . and Halloween and Thanksgiving and New Year's?

by colettebronte



Series: Tales from the Risha-Verse [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colettebronte/pseuds/colettebronte
Summary: Four holidays with amazing dad Bodhi, his loving boyfriend Cassian and Bodhi's daughter Risha who is, well . . . . Risha.This is a continuation of the adventures of the characters as last seen in "Like Taking Candy From a Wookiee", "Snowed in With a Wookiee" and "May the Fourth Be With you: A Very Wookiee Birthday".





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome/pseuds/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome) for the beta!

    “Abbi, I don’t feel so well!”

    Without a second thought, Bodhi dropped the socks he had been moving from one drawer into another and sprinted out of his bedroom to make his way into the living room where his daughter had called out from. As he rounded the corner from the hall, he had the belated thought that it had been a long time since he had heard Risha utter those words. Twelve months, to be exact.

    “Risha, what do you need, Sweetheart?” Bodhi skidded across the wooden hallway floor and nearly fell over when his socks met the living room carpet. Narrowing his eyes, he paused to take in the scene.

    Jyn and Risha were doubled over on the couch giggling. Risha, still dressed in her lederhosen from Yodeling Team practice, stood and gave him a hug.

    “Abbi, you should have seen your face!” Bodhi bent over to give her a hug, glaring at Jyn over his daughter’s head. Jyn merely stuck her tongue out at him. Bodhi stuck out his in return. With a sigh, Bodhi knelt down to be eye level with his daughter. Risha’s eyes widened at his serious expression.

    “Risha, it’s not funny to joke about being ill. The last time you got sick like that you made a mess all over Cassian’s front steps.”

    “And all over Cassian’s shoes,” Jyn added unhelpfully. Risha slid her wide eyes over to Jyn.

    “It was his slippers. And they weren’t really his anyway. Besides, I wasn’t sick then either. I did that on purpose, just like all those other times with Abbi’s boyfriends.” Jyn made a shushing sound at Risha and Bodhi stood up, shocked. Risha hopped up onto the couch to sit beside Jyn. Crossing her small arms, she looked absolutely unrepentant, while Jyn stared down at the floor, looking guilty. Bodhi felt a headache coming on.

    Casting a suspicious glance between the two most important women in his life, Bodhi said, “Both of you explain, please.” Risha and Jyn looked to each other a moment before Jyn slid over to leave a space between them.

    “Bodhi, I think you should sit down for this.” Sighing, he sat. Jyn patted his leg while Risha leaned her head against his arm. Bodhi turned to Jyn.

    “Please tell me you didn’t encourage Risha to throw up on Cassian on purpose last Halloween.”

    Jyn’s eyes went wide. “No. I would never. I didn’t even know that was her plan until a month after when she told me about it.” Bodhi whipped his around to look down at his daughter.

    “Your plan?”

    Risha shrugged. “You were never going to say ANYTHING to Cassian, Abbi. It was so annoying. Even when he brought over those homemade cookies when we first moved in. You just stared at him and took the plate and shut the door in his face! It was so weird. You were being so weird.” Bodhi raised his eyebrows. He had forgotten about the cookies.

    “But still. Why throw up on him?”

    “I knew his house was going to be the last one we trick-or-treated at cuz his house is at the end of the block. If I used my puking powers I figured you would HAVE to talk to him.”

    Bodhi sighed and sank his head into his hands. “Risha, that’s not how you get people to talk to each other.”

    Jyn patted him on the back and said, “In her defense, it worked, didn’t it?” Bodhi sat up and glared at her.

    “Not helping, Jyn,” he hissed. She merely shrugged as he turned to his daughter.

    “How long, exactly have your puking powers been fake?”

    Risha grabbed a juicebox that was sitting on the coffee table. She took a long slurp and looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, “Since I was four, I think.” Bodhi did some quick calculations in his head.

    “So all those times you threw up on my friends?”

    Risha rolled her eyes. “Your boyfriends were weirdos, Abbi. They deserved it. Especially the one who smelled like moldy cheese.”

    Jyn snorted as Bodhi sputtered,“None of them smelled like moldy cheese.”

    Jyn interjected, “That Greedo guy did smell like three day-old gouda.” Bodhi sank down on the couch.

    “The two of you stop that. His name wasn’t Greedo, it was Tom. And it most certainly wasn’t gouda. It was more like limburger that was out in the sun for too long.” The three of them dissolved into giggles. After a few moments, Bodhi turned back to Risha. “Aside from last Halloween, you’ve never used your puking powers on Cassian. Why not?” Risha climbed over his legs to sit on his lap, facing him with a smile.

    “Because I love Cassian. It wouldn’t be nice to puke on him.” Bodhi pulled her into a hug.

    “I love Cassian too.” Beside them, Jyn made retching noises of her own.

    “Right, enough of this. Blah blah, Cassian is great. So amazing. Come on Risha, it’s time to change into your costume.” Risha gave Bodhi a final hug and hopped off his lap. She took Jyn by the hand and the pair of them made their way down the hallway to Risha’s bedroom.

    As Bodhi watched them walk away, he realized he had a lot of explaining to do to Cassian. Groaning, he sunk his head into his hands.

* * *

    Bodhi jumped as he felt a gentle hand on the back of his neck.

    “Are you alright?” Cassian sounded both concerned and amused.

    Bodhi was so lost in bemoaning his life choices that he failed to notice Cassian come into the house. Though he had yet to move in, Bodhi had given him a key months ago. In truth, they both pretended Cassian didn’t spend more time at the Rook house these days than he did at his own place. Bodhi lifted his head and gave his boyfriend a weak smile. Cassian frowned. Bodhi really loved that little wrinkle between his eyebrows.

    “Cassian, I’m fine, I promise. But well, Risha . . . . .” They both turned as the sound of pounding little feet came down the hallway and a moment later, Risha crashed into Cassian, hugging his knees fiercely. He leaned down as always and did his best to hug her back. When she released his legs, she looked up at him with a small smile.

    “Hi Cassian.”

    “Hi Risha.” Risha looked to Bodhi before heaving a deep breath.

    “Cassian I am so so so so so sorry I made myself get sick on you last year.” Cassian looked to Bodhi, obviously confused as she continued, “I’ll never do it again and please don’t be mad at Abbi, he didn’t know and I only wanted him to talk to you because he was so weird that time you brought those chocolate dipped Oreos over and I thought you wouldn’t want to talk to him ever again because he was so weird and rude.” Risha heaved another breath and glared at Bodhi. “There! I apologized. Don’t be weird Abbi. I’m going to get changed.” Cassian continued to gape as she walked back down the hall.

* * *

    “So, your daughter is able to throw up on command.”

    “Apparently.”

    “Huh. She really is a talented kid.”

    Bodhi turned to Cassian. Rather than angry, his boyfriend simply looked impressed.

    “Is it strange to say I’m glad she did it?” Bodhi gaped at Cassian and the other man backtracked, “I mean, I know it was deceptive and not to mention unsafe of her to do it, but it did push us together and for that alone, I can’t really be too upset with her.” Cassian threaded their fingers together. Bodhi huffed a laugh and put his head on Cassian’s shoulder.

    “Neither can I. But for the love of all that’s holy, do not tell her I said that.”

    “Oh my God, you’re a pair of dorks who deserve each other!” Both men looked up to see Jyn, hands on her hips, looking at them, exasperated. All three of them turned as they heard Risha clear her throat loudly down the hall. All at once Jyn straightened up.

    “Right, gentlemen and no ladies, allow me to present to you, wearing this year’s height of Halloween fashion .  . . .”

    Jyn paused as Risha yelled, “Auntie Jyn, stop being so dramatic!” Jyn laughed.

    “Okay, okay. Here’s Risha!”

    Bodhi and Cassian sat up as Risha sashayed down the hall and into the living room in a way that would make RuPaul proud. All three adults applauded as Risha reached the couch and spun, giving a pout and a three-sixty degree turn.

    Bodhi knew Risha was doing a different take on her usual Wookiee costume this year but until this reveal, he hadn’t been allowed to know the details of Jyn and his daughter’s hard work. Risha wore a fuzzy brown leotard, brown tights  and a voluminous brown tutu. Bodhi himself had been charged with the job of finding the sparkly brown party shoes she was wearing. Her normally stick-straight black hair had been curled and tied up in a high ponytail. Capping off the look was her usual Chewbacca mask. Bodhi pulled her into a hug.

    “You are hands down the loveliest Wookiee I have ever seen.” 

    The mouth of the mask opened with a “Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr” Cassian laughed and received a hug as well. Risha pulled up her mask and turned to Jyn, holding out her left hand.

    “Hand me my pumpkin please, Auntie Jyn. I’m ready to go!” Bodhi and Cassian stood but Risha held up her small hand. “Not so fast. Abbi has to ask you something, Cassian. You two can meet us later.” Bodhi gaped as Jyn smiled smugly and grabbed a flashlight along with Risha’s jacket and the two ladies headed out the door.

    Bodhi was still staring after them when Cassian turned to him, visibly curious. Bodhi sighed. This was something he had put a lot of thought into. There was no need to chicken out. Forcing a calm he did not feel, he turned to Cassian and took his hand.

    “So I was thinking, since you pretty much spend every night here already, and you have a key, not to mention you’re listed as Risha’s emergency contact, plus she really likes having you around and did I mention when I did the laundry last time, there were more of your clothes in it than mine?

    Cassian smiled. “Bodhi breathe, please.”

    Bodhi heaved a deep breath and nodded. “Right. Right. So, given all the things I just mentioned I figured it would just make sense if you moved in permanently.” Cassian raised his eyebrows.

    “You want me to live with you and Risha?” Bodhi nodded.

    “I do. And as I’m sure you’ve figured out, I asked her and she would like it if you did too.”

    Cassian smiled. “Okay.” Bodhi leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss.

    “Well then, welcome home Cassian.”

* * *

    As Cassian walked around the neighborhood trick-or-treating with Bodhi, Risha and Jyn, he felt truly happy. He had been trying for a month to come up with a way to bring up the subject of cohabitation but truly had no idea how to broach the subject. Leave it to Bodhi to be far braver than him.

    They were halfway done when Cassian was struck with a moment of panic. Once he moved in with Bodhi and Risha he would have to come up with a good hiding place for the engagement ring he was keeping safe in his barely used bedroom back at his house.


	2. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the awesome [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome/pseuds/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome) for their mad beta skillz! I appreciate it so much. :D

~~Friendsgiving~~

 

    “Cassian, I can’t believe  you have to work today. It’s Thanksgiving!”

    Cassian finished shrugging on his jacket and turned to take in the scene with a smile. Bodhi and Risha were sitting on the couch, snuggling under a BB-8 fleece blanket, watching the Macy’s Day Parade. Cassian would have loved nothing more than to join them.

    Huffing a laugh, Cassian replied, “You know the news never sleeps.”

    Bodhi shook his head. “You report human interest stories for our local paper.”

    “Yes well, I promised Tonc I would do a story about the animal shelter that would run the day after Thanksgiving. The story is written, I just need to get a few pictures and then I can file it. I’ll be gone an hour, two tops. I’ll be back in plenty of time for us to head over to Baze and Chirrut’s.” Risha looked up at him, interested.

    “You’re going to see the kitties and puppies at The Fairy Dogfather? Can I come?” Bodhi gave and amused smile to Cassian over her head. Cassian bent down to give her a kiss.

    “Sorry, Risha not today. I’m going for work but maybe another time.” Risha shrugged and turned her attention back to the balloons floating by on the screen. Bodhi disentangled himself from their comfy nest and followed Cassian outside.

    When they were out the door, Cassian turned to Bodhi, who was watching him, still thoroughly amused. “What?”

    “You’re going to come home with an animal, aren’t you?”

    Cassian raised his eyebrows. “Absolutely not! I can just about handle two pairs of puppy dog eyes, there is no need to add more to this house.” Bodhi laughed at that.

    “If you say so. Don’t let Tonc give you a tour of the puppy nursery. I had to practically peel Risha off the door frame to get her out of there the time we stopped by to donate blankets.” Cassian shook his head.

    “I’m not bringing home a puppy.”

    “Whichever one you pick out, make sure it’s small.”

    “I mean it, I won’t be getting a . . . .”

    “And make sure it has a cute name, although Risha will probably change it, no matter what it is.”

    Cassian glared, frustrated at his boyfriend’s disbelief in his self control.  “Bodhi!”

* * *

    Two hours later found Cassian coming home to a quiet house. He gently set his bags down and called out, “I’m home!”

    Bodhi called out from the kitchen, “I’m just finishing up the crumble for the mac and cheese. Baze said we can heat it up their place, so I’ll just put on some tin foil and we’ll be good to go.” Cassian leaned against the doorframe and admired his boyfriend hard at work, dressed in a burgundy sweater and gray corduroy pants, covered by the apron Jyn had bought him last Christmas that read,  _ Kiss Me, I’m The Pilot _ .

    Deciding to take the apron’s advice, Cassian walked up behind him and placed his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Bodhi turned in his arms and Cassian captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Cassian was willing to start more, but they were interrupted by a yipping sound coming from the living room. Bodhi pulled back and gave Cassian an amused look.

    “I warned you not to let Tonc give you a tour of the puppy nursery.” Cassian released him and raised his hands up in the air.

    “I couldn’t stop him! And they were all so small and cute!” Bodhi laughed as they entered the living room. In addition to Cassian’s messenger bag, there were two fabric shopping bags emblazoned with the Fairy Dogfather logo and a small pet carrier which was the source of the yipping. At Bodhi and Cassian’s approach, the sound grew louder.

    Cassian knelt down and unlatched the carrier, pulling out a small, yapping, ball of brown and gold fur. “Tonc told me she’s a Brussels Griffon.” Bodhi smiled.

    “She’s adorable. You do realize she looks a bit like a Wookiee.”

    “That may have been one of the reasons I chose her.”

    “PUPPY!” Both men turned as Risha squealed and ran into the room. She stopped short and looked at the yapping bundle in Cassian’s arms. “What’s her name?”

    “Tonc named her Cinnamon.” Both Rooks wrinkled their noses.

    Risha shook her head. “Ugh, how unoriginal.” She held her arms up and Cassian gently placed the puppy in her hands. Inexplicably, the puppy instantly stopped barking and peered into Risha’s eyes. They regarded each other for a moment before Risha looked up at her father and Cassian, smiling.

    “Her name is Malla.” At both men’s puzzled looks she went on, “Her full name will be Mallatobuck Ashoka Andor-Rook.” Bodhi smiled at his daughter.

    “I like it.” He leaned down to shake Malla’s paw. “Welcome to the family.” Malla yipped and then turned to Risha. Bodhi clapped his hands together. “Right well, we’re almost ready to go. Why don’t you finish getting dressed and I’ll call your Uncle Chirrut and make sure they have room for one more for dinner.” Risha giggled and with Malla in her arms, set off for her bedroom. For a moment, Cassian stared after Risha before turning his attention back to his boyfriend. Bodhi sat on the carpet and began sorting through the bags of pet supplies.

    Cassian swallowed heavily. “She gave the puppy both of our last names.” Bodhi looked up at him and gestured for him to sit. As Cassian sat down beside him, Bodhi gazed at him softly and took his hand.

    “Of course she did. You’re a part of our family.” Cassian began to blink rapidly.

    “Damn onions!”

    Bodhi laughed. “I hate to point out there are no actual onions here.”

    “Damn emotional onions, then.” Bodhi pressed a kiss to Cassian’s cheek.

    “Damn emotional onions, indeed.” After a moment, Bodhi pulled out a bag of dry puppy food and  dog bowl. “Come on, let’s get our family ready and on the road.”

 

 

 

Reference Pics for Malla

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mallatobuck is the name of Chewbacca's wife. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed these! Christmas and New Years should be up sometime . . . . . soonish ;)


End file.
